Lessons learnt
by kcblackstar
Summary: The lists of things the team learnt when Stephen moved in with Nick. Stick Slash Stephen/Nick but could lead to more
1. 20 things Stephen learnt

20 things Stephen learnt when he moved in with Nick and 1 thing he already knew

Disclaimer: Not mine but a girl can wish.

Warning; may cause confusion, hatred of author and temporary insanity.

As long as you do not have these symptoms… I'm doing my job wrong.

Oh and slash.

Author's note: if you say please it will lead to threesome and maybe more

1. Nick has a lot of book's

2. Moving Nick's book's will piss him off

3. Moving Nick's book's will cause a hour long lecture

4. N ick in lecture mode is really hot

5. Make up sex is good

6. Punis hment sex is better

7. Interrupting Nick's lecture will be punished

8. Several times

9. Handcuffs are vital for punishment

10. Hand cuff keys are extremely easy to lose

11. Nick's neighbour has bolt cutters

12. Nick's neighbour has a sense of humor

13. When Nick is apologetic he looks fuckable

14. When Nick feels guilty he is a good-no great cook

15. Dinosaurs like to injure Nick

16. Nick hates hospitals

17. Nick will bribe, bargain and bed to get out

18. When Nick says he is 'fine' he's about to die

19. I trust Nick with my life

20. I do not trust Nick with his own

1. I love Nick Cutter


	2. 24 things Nick learnt

24 things Nick learnt when Stephen moved in and 1 thing he already knew

Disclaimer: Not mine but a girl can wish.

Warning; may cause confusion, hatred of author and temporary insanity.

As long as you do not have these symptoms… I'm doing my job wrong.

Oh and slash.

Author's note: if you say please it will lead to threesome and maybe more

1. Putting book's in front of Stephens stuff will force him to move them

2. Stephen looks hot when he's sorry

3. Stephen looks great when he's trying to restrain himself

4. Stephen has little self-restraint

5. Stephen has a lot of stamina

6. To keep up with Stephen use hand cuffs

7. Stephen like's handcuffs

8. He really likes them

9. Hiding the keys will 'force' you to ask the neighbour for bolt cutters

10. Give your bolt cutters to your neighbour when your partner moves in

11. Stephen blushes when he's embarrassed

12. Stephen blushing is look sinful

13. To apologise food is the best

14. Anomalies can smell cooking and are more prone to show up

15. When Stephen says 'duck', duck

16. Don't turn and look if you value your life

17. Doctors are vindictive

18. Doctors must make up tests there cant be that many

19. Bribes, bargains and bloody begging won't get you out of hospital

20. Never say your fine, something will happen

21. Murphy's law is infallible

22. When you are injured Stephen becomes a territorial, mother hen

23. This mother hen has a gun

24. And he is not afraid to use it on any one who so much as looks at you

1. I love Stephen Hart in all his forms.


	3. 17 Don't and Do's Abby learnt

17 Don't and do's Abby learnt since Stephen moved in with Nick 

Disclaimer: Not mine but a girl can wish.

Warning; may cause confusion, hatred of author and temporary insanity.

As long as you do not have these symptoms… I'm doing my job wrong.

Oh and slash.

Author's note: if you say please it will lead to threesome and maybe more

1. Don't Be worried when Nick's phone is off

2. Don't be worried when Stephen's phone is off

3. Don't run to Nick's house to find Nick when his phone is off

4. Don't break the door down when you hear moaning

5. Don't assume all moaning has to do with pain

6. Don't squeal and run away when you find out why Stephen was moaning

7. Don't assume because Stephen is stronger nick bottoms

8. Don't ever think about what you saw

9. Don't fantasise about what you saw

10. Don't listen to no. 9

11. Don't burst out laughing when Connor asks how Stephen's girlfriend is

12. Don't tell Stephen they make a cute couple

13. Don't repeatedly ask Stephen if his phone is on

14. Don't laugh when a girl flirts with Nick and Stephen growls

15. Don't compare you relationship with boyfriends to Nick and Stephen's

16. Do be happy when you see how much Nick and Stephen are in love

17. Do think 'if Nick is hot and Nick and Stephen are hotter. What is Nick, Stephen AND Connor?'


	4. 25 things Connor learnt

25 Things Connor learnt because of Nick and Stephen

Disclaimer: Not mine but a girl can wish.

Warning; may cause confusion, hatred of author and temporary insanity.

As long as you do not have these symptoms… I'm doing my job wrong.

Oh and slash.

More as hinted for;).Thanks for the reveiws, sorry it took so long to update.

1. All Masteodons growl.

2. Not all growling is a Masteodon.

3. When you hear growling don't rush in and try to save the day.

4. Especially if it comes from the bedroom.

5. Nick stutters when he is trying to find an excuse.

6. Nick stuttering is a turn on.

7. Stephen smirking is a turn on.

8. Stephen is observant.

9. Nick can read Stephen's mind.

10. If nick and Stephen advance on you don't trip up.

11. Apparently the dear-caught-in-the-headlights look is hot.

12. Stephen can undress himself quickly.

13. Nick can undress you quicker.

14. Nick has a king sized bed for a reason.

15. Nick has a large shower for a reason.

16. Nick really should have thicker walls.

17. Stephen doesn't like alarm clocks.

18. Nick doesn't like to be late.

19. ARC personnel are geniuses.

20. ARC personnel are blind.

21. Abby isn't: blind that is!

22. Especially when you have a rather large hicky.

23. Stephen is possessive of what is his.

24. Flirtatious girls and possessive Stephen do not mix.

25. At least you know which one was growling.


	5. 20 more things Stephen learnt

20 Things Stephen learnt because of Connor

Disclaimer: Not mine but a girl can wish.

Warning; may cause confusion, hatred of author and temporary insanity.

As long as you do not have these symptoms… I'm doing my job wrong.

Oh and slash.

1. Connor has a hero complex.

2. Connor can break down doors.

3. Connor trips up at the best moments.

4. Connor wears too many clothes.

5. Tree people can fit easily into Nick's shower.

6. And his bed.

7. Nick follows the boy scouts advice "always be prepared."

8. Connor is an early riser.

9. ARC personnel have the wrong end of the stick.

10. Office gossip would be more interesting if they knew the truth.

11. Nick may not like lying.

12. But Connor doesn't like shutting up.

13. Abbie is a lifesaver.

14. Abbie thinks Nick's methods for shutting Connor up are hilarious.

15. Nick's methods are affective.

16. Connor is a flirt.

17. Girls like Connor flirting.

18. They don't get that Connor is MINE and Nick's.

19. Connor does now.

20. Connor never learns.


End file.
